


For You

by IamtheLastDragonLord



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Added to as inspiration hits or when I have brain cells, Anxiety, Bonding, Curse is Gender NOT Sex, Gen, Hatori tries, He's in over his head too, I actually don't like him much either, I am genuinely ready to punch the next person I see who isn't wearing a mask, I don't trust Shigure. At all., I have not read the manga, I live in the US and I need to vent, I'm really bad at writing romance but I ship YukiKyoru, I've been "hunkering down" since March, Immediately following S1, Online Schooling, Or Three, Or if I hear one more person say that this is inconvient, Pre-existing health conditions, Ritsu transforming for Tohru can EAT ME!, Shut your fucking trap I hate you!, Takes place right before the Summer Arc, Toxic People, Willful endangerment, Yuki has Nyctophobia, Yuki spends time on the internet and comes to a realization, at the bare minimum, covid19 au, not being able to see your friends/family, or two, platonic ot3, you can pry that from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamtheLastDragonLord/pseuds/IamtheLastDragonLord
Summary: COVID 19 short story for Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Shigure.Where Kyo does not do well confined to a certain area, no matter how expansive the property may be, Tohru is extremely anxious about not being able to go to work, and Yuki feels like a burden. Of course, Shigure treats this like it’s funny.The three do not appreciate it.
Relationships: Honda Tohru & Sohma Kyou, Honda Tohru & Sohma Yuki, Sohma Kyou & Sohma Yuki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue: Disposition

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic I'm publishing for this fandom! Yay!  
> Enjoy!

**3rd Person POV**

They first heard about it at school, in passing. How it could possibly turn into something really bad if they weren’t careful. But that was it.

Yuki felt like he’d been tripped as it very suddenly went from something that was whispered about by Shigure when he was on the phone with Hatori when Yuki should’ve been asleep.

School was the first thing to change. They were told that Golden Week was extended to two weeks and they weren’t going to be returning in person.

When they’d first heard Honda-san had been clearly anxious, Kyo had been  **loudly** annoyed with it.

Something that was shared between him and Uotani.

Hanajima was quiet, which Yuki was used to, except that her face had a pronounced frown on her lips.

“What’s on your mind?” he asked as they walked home.

They still had a week of school before Golden Week, but come next week they’d be requested to wear masks to school and told to eat outside, in small groups. No larger than seven.

Hanajima turned towards him, her dark eyes flashing for a moment. “I was frequently sick as a child, due to my powers.”

He hadn’t really thought about it, but he  **did** have Asthma, as much he preferred to ignore it and tell himself it was normal. Or how it wasn’t that bad. How it was going away.

Yet, this was a respiratory-centered virus.

He didn’t need the internet to know he was more at risk. Though he probably should check, see if there was anything he should know specifically.

“Which makes you worried that you could be vulnerable.” he states.

Hanajima nods. “You’re worried as well.”

He  **was** worried, but it was more for Tohru- who had worked herself ill from stress alone once already in the last year, did more than the three of them  **combined-** than himself.

He couldn’t deny it, and clearly, Hanajima didn’t need a vocalization of that.

“Yuki-kun, Hana-chan?” Tohru’s voice was a curious question that had both of them stopping.

Uotani was standing at a right turn, and Yuki realized it was where the five of them separated.

“What’s going on in your heads?” Uotani questions.

“Disposition.” Hanajima says bluntly that it actually shocks him.

“Huh?” Kyo looks at both of them strangely.

“Hanajima I get, but you, Prince?” Uotani sends him a confused look.

Tohru moves surprisingly quickly, stopping just before him and looking up at him with worry. “Your asthma!” she gasps quietly.

“Wait, you’re Asthmatic?” Uotani looks at him strangely.

“That’s what Hatori meant when he came to check on him at the Cultural Festival.” Kyo grouches.

“Hatori seems sure that I’m growing out of it.” Yuki informs her.

“Yeah, but… still…” Uotani mumbles looking surprisingly worried, but it’s gone in a moment. “You three are going to be forced into the 21st century, finally!” she laughs.

Yuki sighs. Right. They  **had to** get personal computers.

“Honda-san, what did Shiraki-sensei when you asked her about it?” he  **did** remember that she was going to talk to her about it since the three of them all lived in the same house.

“She said it would cause problems on tests, so three would be better, but not required if-” she bites her lip, Yuki can tell she was doing mental math, trying to figure out if  **she** could afford it.

Kyo hits her lightly over the head. “Just ask Shigure to buy one for you.”

“I- I couldn’t do that!” she objects quickly.

Uotani throws an arm over her shoulder. “He’s paying you right?” her eyes glint when Honda-san doesn’t respond quickly. “He better be, if he can afford that house.”

“O-of course not, Shigure- san is already letting me stay in his house, I couldn’t ask him to  **pay** me too!” she objects with a surprisingly terse look in her eyes.

Uotani sends a very cold look over Honda’s head that had Yuki instinctually on edge, but he can put together what he's pretty sure she meant. She turns to Kyo with the same look and Yuki can see his hackles rise before he nods stiffly.

Hanajima steps forward, catching his eye through his hair. He hadn’t actually realized she was still there. “Take care you three.”

Kyo huffs and rolls his eyes as he crosses his arms, Yuki nods, and Honda-san nods happily before getting swept up in a hug from the other two girls.

“See ya!” Uotani laughs as she and Hanajima walked off.

* * *

They arrive back at the house, finding that Shigure isn’t there.

There are barely even a few exchanged words between them as they go to their own rooms, changing out of their uniforms and into comfortable clothes.

Yuki comes back down, unsurprised that Tohru is going through the kitchen with a piece of paper and a pen, yet it is only when Kyo comes back down and lays on the open porch that he remembers that they’d agreed to go grocery shopping with her today.

She moves quickly, happily, and easily through the kitchen.

Then Yuki feels his heart stop as she freezes, looking at him.

“Honda-san?” he asks carefully.

“Kyo-kun, do you have a mask?” she asks curiously.

Yuki knows he, personally, didn’t. Though he swears Shigure has disposable ones somewhere.

The ginger rolls onto his back, turning his head to look in their direction. “Uh… I think so…” he glances at Yuki for a moment, and honestly, he expects him to shout at him or something since he knows that the only reason Honda-san brought it up was because of him.

But he stands and walks off without a word.

“Yuki-kun?” he turns and can tell that she has the same question.

“Shigure has some in his office.” he says, standing up and walking into the office space. They were in here, yes, but he has no idea where.

He starts at the desk since that had the most drawers and he didn't see it lying out.

His frown increases as he can’t find any.

“Oi, Rat-Boy,” Yuki turns, finding Kyo standing there with a mask held out on his right pointer finger, “here, just take this one.”

“I-” he starts.

“It’s clean, I swear. I want to beat you, not some virus.” Kyo huffs with an eye roll.

“Right.” Yuki mumbles, walking out of Shigure’s office and shutting the door behind him. 

The mask Kyo is holding out is a plain white one, but Yuki prefers that to the black one in his other hand.

He takes it from Kyo without touching him or the inside of the mask then heading to the front door.

Tohru comes down the stairs with a smile on her face, and a pale pink mask, with flower patterns on it, in her hand. “Ready?” she asks the two of them.

Yuki nods as he put his shoes on.

“Yeah.” Kyo says as he sits on the opposite side to Yuki, leaving Tohru to put her shoes on in between them.


	2. Chapter 1: Why Are you Such a-?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, it took me a while to get to the point where I was actually okay with this chapter.  
> This kind of ended up being more a do-nothing chapter so that it can lead into the actual plot of this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I am not happy with the fact that this is a do-nothing chapter I am happy with the fact that I got to be a bit more comfortable with the characters and their interactions.

**3rd Person POV**

Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru had a fair bit of their walk before they had to worry about putting their masks on.

While Yuki knew that it was an airflow issue, that was typically encountered indoors rather than outdoors, but when he saw Tohru put hers on as they got in the more busy part of their walk, so did he.

Due to how many groceries Tohru had them buying- she decided it was better to buy a bit more groceries than she usually did. Buying closer to two weeks worth of groceries rather than her approximately a week worth, including when she would be perfectly willing to go and buy more as needed- Kyo took a couple of Tohru’s bags the second they were out of the more populated area so she could take her mask off her face.

Tohru quickly moves to Yuki’s side and offers to take a couple of his bags so he could do the same.

“Thank you, Honda-san, but I’m alright.” Yuki said, forcing his voice to stay level and sound at ease. Not wanting Tohru or Kyo to hear the  _ “I’d prefer to keep it on” _ that he was actually feeling.

Hearing Kyo make a small “tch” in response to his words had Yuki knowing that he was in the right with that decision.

Tohru’s brown eyes focused on his for a long moment before softening. “Alright, Yuki-kun.”

Yuki looked up to the ginger in front of them, how his hands were clenched on the bag handles. “You need your mask taken off, Kyo? I’ll hold your bags if you need me to.” he let a little bit of a tease into his voice, but by doing that had it trembling a little.

Kyo either didn’t notice, or didn’t care. Scoffing at his jab. “Yeah right, ya dumb rat, I don’t care.”

Given by how he tensed, Yuki must’ve done something to  **actually** annoy him. Actually getting him to be that short with Yuki wasn’t an everyday standard. What he’d done, Yuki had no idea.

By the time the three of them returned to Shigure’s house, Kyo had calmed down to amicably walk beside Yuki, who as they made it the edge of Shigure’s property finally felt his shoulders loosen up, while Tohru was happily walking in front of them, smiling back at them occasionally.

They made it to the top of the stairs and Yuki could see that Shigure was back.

Though, somehow, he still managed to sneak up on Tohru and have Kyo’s hackles come up.

“Good, you three are back.” Shigure said casually, as if he wasn’t aware that Tohru jumped at his sudden entrance, and that Kyo’s pupils didn’t just turn to slits.

“Where were you?” Yuki asked, sliding his shoes off easily enough, and walking past his cousin.

“I had a bit of shopping to do.” Shigure says easily. “I can see Tohru did too.”

Tohru’s happy and easy reply wasn’t quite discernable as Yuki walked into the kitchen and set the groceries on the table.

“Speaking of-” Yuki turned as he set one of the bags down, pulling the mask Kyo gave him around his neck, assuming it was Shigure that was walking in through the door and therefore wouldn’t be behind him. Yuki was wrong when he bumped into another person, cutting his question off.

However, the “oof” he heard distinctly  **wasn’t** Shigure.

Yuki looked up, surprised that Kyo had snuck up on him like that.

“Damn Rat.” Kyo huffed, the black mask he wore already around his neck, but he said nothing more before moving around him.

Kyo set his own bags on the table, sending Yuki a narrow-eyed glare.

“What was that Yuki?” Shigure’s voice was far too teasing for him to not know exactly what had happened. He was walking in front of Tohru as they walked into the kitchen.

“Your disposable masks, where are they?” Yuki asked shortly.

Shigure looked like he genuinely had no clue what Yuki was talking about, before finally having  **something** dawn on him. “Oh, I probably get something like that, shouldn’t I?”

Tohru walked around Shigure, setting the bags she was carrying on the table. “Yuki-kun said you had some, Shigure-san, and considering his Asthma we all need to be careful.”

Yuki felt like there was a wave of hot shame that ran over his entire body, even though Tohru hadn’t said it, she was clearly saying it because he was the weak one.

“Do you need help putting the groceries away, Honda-san?” he asked her suddenly.

Tohru turned with a surprised look. “No, that’s okay Yuki-kun.”

“You got something better to do?” Kyo questioned, grabbing the carton of milk out of the fridge as he spoke.

Not necessarily, but he was seriously uncomfortable right now and felt like he needed to be alone. He sent Kyo a glare, saying nothing as he turned and walked past Shigure.

“Student Council.” he said tersely over his shoulder.

He could feel a headache coming in just from the idea of dealing with the insanity of soon-to-be Online Schooling with everyone in the Student Council group chat that Kakeru had set up a week ago.

Only when he shut his door did he remember that Kyo’s mask was still around his neck.

He carefully slid it off, trying not to stretch out the elastic too badly, setting it on top of his book bag to wash tomorrow before giving it back to Kyo.

When he looked over the rest of his room, he jilted, realizing that someone had been in here.

The box on his desk made that obvious.

His eyes showered the rest of the room, his heartbeat slowing as he realized that other than the added box, there was nothing else changed about his room.

When he got close enough, he recognized what was mostly likely inside it, before reading the label on the box.

_ Shigure went and bought a laptop? _ Yuki frowned.  _ For me? Or for all three of us? _ He shook his head, if it was for the three of them to share, he would’ve left it where all three of them could see it.

He didn’t know much about laptops but he knew that this was a good brand.

Yuki decided quickly that if he was the only one with a laptop in their room- Kyo was a solid 50/50 Tohru was more likely than him but not guaranteed- that they would share anyway.

His phone buzzed suddenly.

Pulling it off his bedside table and looking at the new message he opened the group chat.

**Kakeru:** I know the meeting is supposed to start in like- now, but I won’t be able to be there. Neither will Machi.

**Kimi:** Everything okay?

**Naohito Sakuragi:** Understood

**Kakeru:** Other than my mom possibly being exposed? Fine. I’m just moving into Machi’s apartment because if my mom comes home and I'm still here, I’m stuck Quarantining.

**Kimi:** Is your mom okay?

**Kakeru:** She said she feels fine, but she still has to Quarantine and could turn out to be positive any time in the next two weeks.

**Yuki:** Do you want us to postpone the meeting?

**Machi:** We’d only need an hour.

**Kakeru:** SHE IS A DIRTY LIAR! We’d either need to not do it today or you three just do it without us.

**Naohito:** As long as we do it before Monday, we’ll be fine.

**Kimi:** I’m fine with doing it this weekend

**Yuki:** That’s fine.

**Kakeru:** Thanks guys

**Naohito:** Tomorrow at the same time?

**Kimi:** Can’t we push it back an hour? It’s right in the middle of our day!

**Yuki:** If that works for everyone else.

**Naohito:** It works.

**Kakeru:** Works for both of us

> Thanks again.

**Yuki:** Of course. Take care.

He set down his phone, looking over at the laptop again. Frowning a little before going to the box and looking it over some more.

He decided to leave it on his desk, grabbing the mask off his bag before heading back down the stairs.

He could hear them talking casually. As he walked through the hall he saw Tohru in the kitchen, Shigure in front of the low volume TV, and Kyo in the sun.

“Oh, Yuki,” Shigure said, completely unbothered by the fact that he cut Tohru off, “you’re done rather quickly.”

“No meeting today.” He responded rather easily.

“You just said you had one.” Kyo points out, rolling onto his back as he turned his head towards them.

“Kakeru got wrapped up in moving out of his house.” Yuki realizes exactly how ridiculous it sounds. “His mom needs to Quarantine so he’s moving in with Machi.”

“Is everyone okay?” Tohru asks.

“He said it was, but since that takes out two of our members we rescheduled.” Yuki explains.

“Little young for that, don’t you think Yuki?” Shigure teases.

“She’s his sister, Shigure.” He can feel his eyebrow twitch as he speaks, before forcing himself to calm down and ask an important question. “Did you buy laptops while you were out?”

Shigure looks surprised, Kyo turns over rather quickly, and Tohru comes to the doorway in a matter of moments.

“Yes, I did, I bought one for each of you.” He says with nonchalance that really shouldn’t surprise Yuki anymore, but somehow still does.

“Wha- why did you-?!” Kyo starts.

“You didn’t have to do that Shigure-san!” Tohru objects over the Cat.

Shigure turns to her with far more ease than he does for either boy. A smile that Yuki recognizes on his face. “Think nothing of it Tohru, the boys have plenty of inheritance to spare-”

Yuki might just kill him for that, and from the looks of Kyo might too.

“- and I have more than enough to spare for you, I already talked it over with your grandfather. Think of it as substituting for pay you would've been getting for these last few months.”

Tohru relaxes, smiles- though it’s tense in some way that Yuki can’t identify- and thanks him.

Shigure turns back to Yuki first. “What’s with that look, Yuki?”

“My inheritance?” He repeats skeptically. Shigure shouldn’t be able to get into that, no matter who he smoothed talked, or how much.

“Well, I  **am** looking after two Zodiac Kids now, it’s not like I don’t get paid just because I am one.” Shigure says easily.

“Wha- but I thought-” Kyo shouts, now fully standing again.

“I talked to Kazuma about it, he’s still getting paid, but I asked him for a bit of the money to pay for your laptop.” Shigure explains.

“I didn’t think you knew anything about computers.” Yuki mutters lowly.

“Oh, I don’t!” Shigure says brightly. “I asked Hatori, Mayuko, and Mii-chan what they’d recommend, and then I went to a nearby store and had a lovely assistant help me in picking one out for the three of you.”

**_That_ ** _ sounded more likely.  _ Yuki couldn’t deny that.

“Yeah, well, thanks. I guess.” Kyo mutters before leaving. Stomping up the stairs and a few moments later his door closes a bit harshly.

Yuki waits a few moments before standing up and heading into the kitchen and offering to help Tohru with the food.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently started a [Ko-fi Account](https://ko-fi.com/emryswittemann).  
> Please, if you are willing to support me I'd really appreciate it.  
> I am still rather new at it, so a lot of it is tentative for now.  
> I also know that during a Pandemic is **literally** the worst time to be starting something like this, but while writing is not what I went to school for it is one of my passions that I know I have at least some reach on.  
> With this, I'm hoping to be able to put my writing more towards the forefront of my to-do lists to allow for more regular updates across my fics.  
> Thank you so much, and if you can't donate, but know someone who might like my content just spread it around?


End file.
